A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for snowplows and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a snowplow blade.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide snowplows for use in moving snow and ice from roads, driveways, parking lots and other such surfaces. Typically, the snowplow is suitable to be attached to a particular vehicle, such as a pickup truck or an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV). When the vehicle is moved, the snowplow blade contacts and plows the snow.
It is also known to provide snowplow blades with various shapes. However, it is desirable to have a snowplow blade having a unique shape that provides improved performance over known snowplow blades.